Von Kneipenbesuchen, Vielsafttränken und einer Jan
by MissNorris
Summary: Warum so unzufrieden? An solch einem schönen Abend sollten sie fröhlich sein."   Liebeskummer"   Wäre er nüchtern gewesen wäre ihm solch ein Teenagerausdruck nicht im Traum über die Lippen gekommen. Aber er war eben nicht nüchtern.


Von Vielsafttränken, Kneipenbesuchen und einer Jane

Severus Snape saß in einer Kneipe in Muggellondon. Seit er ein Kriegsheld geworden war tat er dies öfter. Viel zu oft wurde er erkannt, und da er es hasste im Mittelpunkt der geballten positiven Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen hatte er ein wenig Vielsafttrank eingenommen und sich auf den Weg gemacht.

Er saß schon seit einigen Stunden hier, führte hie und da ein paar nichtssagende Gespräche und lauschte der Jazzmusik der Live band.

Verdrießlich stierte er vor sich hin und bestellte noch ein Bier. Ja, Severus mochte Bier, zumindest hin und wieder. Natürlich wäre es früher unvorstellbar gewesen Bier zu trinken, aber seine Assistentin hatte so einiges an ihm verändert.

Angefangen hatte es damit, dass er in einen anderen Beruf gewechselt hatte. Er unterrichtete zwar ganz gerne, aber diese unsäglichen Dummköpfe waren ihm immer tierisch auf die Nerven gegangen. Also hatte er an eine Universität für Brauerei und Zaubertrankmagie gewechselt.

Es machte ihm Spaß die schlauen Köpfe, die dort hingingen zu lehren. Eine hatte sich durch ihre Schlauheit besonders von der Masse abgehoben. Hermine Granger.

Also hatte sie angefangen ihm hin und wieder zu assistieren. Zuerst nur bei einfachen Tränken, dann bei komplizierteren und schließlich sogar bei der Forschung.

Als ihr Studium beendet war sie 22 gewesen. Und irgendwie hatte weiterhin bei ihm vorbeigeschaut und ihm geholfen, bis er sie letzten Endes offiziell einstellte.

Das alles war ja schön und gut, wäre da nicht ein riesiges Problem gewesen: Er hatte sich in sie verliebt.

Severus kam sich selbst lächerlich vor. Sie war 17 Jahre jünger als er. Hübsch, erfolgreich, charmant. Er hingegen war ein alter Miesepeter, den niemand so Recht leiden konnte.

Sicherlich hatten sie sich mit der Zeit angefreundet, aber trotzdem. Allein der Gedanke sie könne mehr von ihm wollen als eine fruchtbare Arbeitsbeziehung und einen Gehaltsscheck, durchbrochen von Abenden der Geselligkeit, war lachhaft.

Natürlich, sie hatte keinen Freund, aber das lag wohl mehr an ihrem brillanten Kopf, der sich weigerte jemanden zu akzeptieren, der ihr geistig **und **emotional weit unterlegen war.

Er starrte weiter Löcher in die Luft und bestellte sich schließlich einen Whiskey.

_Scheiß auf den morgigen Brummschädel. _Dachte er sich. _Wozu ist man denn ein begnadeter Meister der Zaubertränke, wenn nicht um einen Anti-Kater-Trank vorrätig zu haben?_

Nach dem zweiten Whiskey fragte er sich, warum sein Kopf so leicht war. Und warum hatten die Musiker in der Ecke auf einmal alle einen Zwilling der das gleiche tat wie sie?

Er ließ den Kopf in die Arme sinken. Neben ihm setzte sich eine junge Frau. Knallrote Haare, warme blaue Augen und eine niedliche Stupsnase.

„Guten Abend. Darf ich mich setzen?" Severus starrte diese Erscheinung an. Einen Moment hatte er gedacht es wäre Ginny Weasley, aber die sah, bis auf die Haarfarbe, komplett anders aus.

Er brachte ein verdrießliches Nicken zustande. Die Rothaarige setzte sich neben ihn.

„Warum so unzufrieden? An solch einem schönen Abend sollten sie fröhlich sein."

Ein gegrummeltes „Liebeskummer" war die einzige Antwort.

Wäre er nüchtern gewesen wäre ihm solch ein _Teenagerausdruck_ nicht im Traum über die Lippen gekommen, aber er war eben nicht nüchtern.

Er wollte gerade sein Geld herausholen um zu zahlen, da sah er, dass er nur Galleonen dabei hatte. Sein Gegenüber betrachtete diese und dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Sind sie ein Zauberer? Ich kenne sie ja gar nicht!"

Verwirrt starrte er sie an. Woher wusste diese Frau, dass er ein Zauberer war? Schließlich konnte ein Muggel ja nicht wissen, dass Galleonen… ach so, daher wehte der Wind. Sie war auch eine Hexe.

„Ja, ich bin ein Zauberer. Eigentlich unterrichte ich, aber heute Abend betrinke ich mich nur. Un´ wer sin´ sie?

Die Frau sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an.

„Nennen sie mich Jane." Meinte sie dann. Wie seltsam… die Frau wegen der er hier saß und sich betrank hieß auch Jane. Allerdings nur mit zweitem Vornamen.

Als er das dieser rätselhaften Jane sagte breitete sich ein rätselhaftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Severus, dem es zu dumm wurde stand auf, verhexte seine Galleonen in Pfund und machte sich auf den Weg zu gehen. Dann jedoch warf er noch einen Blick auf diese Jane. Sie schien ihm recht nett und zudem intelligent zu sein.

„Wenn sie –hicks!- wollen, dann kommen sie doch mal vorbei. Ich heiß eigentlich Se-Severus Snape. Wir können ja mal ein Gläschen Elfenwein zusammen trinken. Dann bin ich auch nüchtern!"

Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass er begann Hermine zu vergessen. Jawohl! Er wusste, dass war eine gute Idee. Musste er nur noch genug Insektenvernichtungsmittel essen. Dann würden die Schmetterlinge die er im Bauch hatte wenn sie in der Nähe war bestimmt verschwinden.

Jane nickte ihm nur kurz bestätigend zu, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Am nächsten Abend saß Severus Snape in seinen Gemächern. Die Universität hatte ihm ein Turmzimmer zugeteilt, in welchem er sich ausgesprochen wohl fühlte.

Hermine war heute eine Stunde früher als gewöhnlich gegangen und hatte gemeint, sie müsse noch zu einer Verabredung.

Missmutig starrte er in die Ferne. Das mit den Schmetterlingen hatte nicht geklappt. Und heute Morgen hatte er einen mordsmäßigen Brummschädel gehabt. In seiner Besoffenheit hatte er gestern Nacht vor dem Zubettgehen vergessen seinen Trank einzunehmen.

Er wollte sich gerade ein Buch nehmen und noch ein wenig lesen, da klopfte es an seiner Tür.

Hermine Granger stand davor. Sie sah ziemlich atemberaubend aus.

Ein schwarzer, asymmetrischer Rock zeigte ihre schlanken Beine. Eine rote Bluse und ein silberner Anhänger vollendeten das Bild. Ihr Haar hatte sie in einen eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt.

„Hallo Severus. ", sagte sie leise, „ich dachte, ich folge deiner Einladung zu einem Gläschen Elfenwein. Weißt du, ich habe noch immer diesen ekelhaften Nachgeschmack von dem Vielsafttrank gestern auf der Zunge. Da könnte etwas Wein nicht schaden. Und außerdem hast du gestern so verzweifelt geklungen. Dabei hast du vergessen, dass deine Assistentin dich vielleicht doch ein bisschen mehr mag, als gewöhnlich…"

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Severus Snape das Gefühl sprachlos zu sein. Und das schlimmste dabei war, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte.


End file.
